The OD
OverCharge Drinkers (more commonly, OD) are the secondary antagonists of the 2014 game, Sunset Overdrive next to the Scabs and Fizzco. They were once ordinary humans however after Fizzco, an energy drink drink released their new product too early without consulting the testing phase it was revealed to be contaminated and mutated whoever drunk it. They all have different abilities however they are extremely aggressive toward any survivor they encounter and they are also addicted to the same drink that mutated them. History One night, Fizzco, a multi-millionaire company who sells enerhy drinks go to Sunset City where they unveil their new drink, OverCharge however it turns out to be contamianted and transformers anyone who drinks it into extremely violent and aggressive mutants called the OD who attack any survivors on sight. Eventually the OD kill most of the population the ones who live are either survivors or Scabs. As the game begins to progress the OD become less of a threat and more of a side quest. Near the end of the game Fizzco's robots actually become the main antagonists when they try to destroy the entire population of Sunset City as to not want their stock share to go down. In an end credit scene, choppers full of OverCharge are seen leaving around the globe, meaning that the epidemic will have only worsened. List of Members The OD These are the most common type of enemies found in Sunset Overdrive they are also the least powerful, a few strikes from a crowbar would kill them. However they attack in large packs, like many people expect zombie-like creatures to do. Be warned however, if a normal OD drinks enough Overcharge they are transformed into Poppers. The OD's do very little damage on their own, they are limited only to swipe attacks but they do surround the Player which can causes massive damage. The Player can engage with these enemies in combat however like most of the OD the best way to deal with them is with the Flaming Compensator. Herker Herkers are extremely large and powerful OD. They are extremely durable to the players attacks and cannot be attacked with combat. They will follow the player wherever they jump or grind so constant movement is in order to lose these beasts. There is an easier way to defeat them however. A few shots of the Flaming Compensator and then the Dirty Harry would be enough to kill a Herker. It's attack include a massive amount of damage because of their powerful swipe attack, they also have a rush attack they use to cause a lot of damage to the player. They are also strong enough to hurl OD at the player. Poppers Poppers are a type of OD who look like Avergae mutants however they over-dosed on OverCharge and if they were shot or came into close contact with the player they explode. It's best to shoot these OD from a distance instead of up-close and personal. Be noted if the player is trapped in a tight area where there is a lot of Overcharge and a swarm of OD they will ignore the player however if they drink enough Overcharge they will transform into Poppers so it's best to kill them before they drink enough Overcharge. For comical affect when the Poppers explode the aftermath spells "Popped". Blowers Blowers are medium-sized mutants who appear to have a lawn-blower attacked to their arm which they use as a long-range weapon. These special OD are the only kind who aim their weapons at the player. If their is a large group of them it's best for a lot of monement a standing in one space would cause a massive attack and damage. Aside from Scabs and Fizzco Riflebots, Blowers are the only long range weapon-user in the OD antagonists. Blower is either a nod to the fact that these types of enemies shoot using a lawn-blower or it's a twist on the differnet way to say when you've just shot a person "I'm going to blow you away." Blowers appear to shoot a sort of toxic sludge at the Player which is probably because their first appearance was at a chemical plant. This mantra is shared with the Gunkers who are covered in hot dogs as they first appeared at a hot dog factory. Category:Addicts Category:Mutants Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Humanoid